


I ain't a scaredy cat, mate

by Nadyeahh



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Closet game, Eventual Smut, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadyeahh/pseuds/Nadyeahh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locking Jack and Aster into a closet for a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven at a Guardians party isn't exactly unexpected for North, but the way Aster reacts to Jacks' teasing is certainly new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I ain't a scaredy cat, mate

"Oi! Quit shovin’ me, North!”

Aster exclaimed angrily as he was pushed back into the dark by the gleeful Russian man. Unfortunately he lost his footing and as he spun around, trying to right himself, he fell into a heap on top of a certain bright eyed frostmaker. With his vision obscured momentarily by brown fabric, Aster’s ears twitched as he recognized the gleeful chuckle of the youth and cursed his luck.

"Of all the bloody guardians in all the damn world, I had to get stuck with you, didn’t I,Frostbite?"

Aster snarled, clearly unhappy with the result of the game. But as his mouth opened to form further protests, Jack interjected.

“I’m not exactly happy being stuck with you either, Cottontail. Not that I’m worried. You’re too much of a scaredy cat to try anything fun, after all.”

Aster growled, before finally lifting his head up to stare into Jack’s eyes, clearly angry at being spoken down to. Catching the mischievous light glinting behind them, Aster knew that the boy was goading him. He also knew Jack expected Aster to not fall for it, and ignore him.

"What’d you say to me, mate?"

Aster’s voice was soft and he lingered on the last word, and his lips fell into a slight smirk. He decided to call the boys’ bluff, moving his face a little lower so his warm breath filtered through the fabric of Jacks’ thin hoodie. The boy involuntarily shivered underneath him, and a look of surprise adorned his features when Aster slowly began nudging the fabric upwards, revealing pale skin.

"What was it, then? I wouldn’t try anything…?"

Aster punctuated each teasing word with a soft kiss, leading up from Jack’s stomach all the way to his bare chest. Jack hadn’t said a word, barely managing to choke out a single syllable from surprise and… arousal. Aster smirked as he registered the feeling of something hard poking him lightly in the stomach, while he continued to work his way up the boys’ torso.

He’d only meant to tease him but as he neared Jacks’ neck, he didn’t stop himself. Aster found himself desiring more of him, much to his own surprise. And Jacks’ surprising yet absolutely wonderful reaction to him placing a lingering kiss just below his ear was enough to make him ache for more. This was Jack; Jack frost, the scurge of the artic, irresponsible and selfish troublemaker, responsible for countless fits of blizzards and snow days…

And yet, here Aster had him. Trembling and at his mercy, almost begging for more.

"Ever get tired of bein’ wrong, Jack?"

Aster whispered the words softly against his lips, and suddenly instinct took over for one split second. He enveloped Jacks’ lips with his own, pressing himself against the youth and allowing his final kiss to linger.

Aster wasn’t just teasing anymore.


End file.
